Protección
by Bimyou.17
Summary: Akane decide regalarle a Ranma un listón mágico para protegerlo. ¿Funcionará?
1. Chapter 1

**Ranma 1/2 y todos su personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Este Fanfic es sin fines de lucro**

**~Pensamientos~ **

**-Diálogos- **

**PROTECCIÓN**

Era un día común en Nerima, el cielo estaba despejado, por lo que, el sol irradiaba con toda su fuerza la ciudad entera; aun así, la brisa era fresca, lo cual, hacia el día en sí, agradable. Por eso Akane no puso muchos peros cuando Kasumi le pidio ir al mercado por unos vegetales para la cena.

Caminaba tranquila y pensativa, cuando estaba sola le gustaba pensar en él, se perdia en la inmesidad de su imaginación: un mundo en donde Ranma no tenía otras prometidas, ni enemigos extravagantes, ni sopresas extrañas cada dia, un lugar en dónde ellos tenian una vida apacible y una relación sin enredos, enojos o confusiones.

Paso así media manaña y Akane ya había terminado los mandados de Kasumi, se dirigia a casa cuando un anciano haciendo ruidos con un pequeño tambor la llamo para que se acercara a su puesto ambulante.

**-Niña no te gustaría adquirir alguno de mis productos… son mágicos-.**

Akane se acercó un poco e inmediatamente reconoció al viejo, era el anciano que hace tiempo le habia vendido el arroz para encontrar a su futuro esposo. **\- ¡Es usted, el anciano de las tartas de arroz y cerezos! -**

**-Jovencita espero haya encontrado a su esposo-;** Akane se sonrojó ligeramente al recordar el rostro de Ranma lleno de pétalos de cerezo y asintió con la cabeza afirmativamente ante las palabras del anciano. -**En esta ocasión traigo un sin fin de pócimas y artilugios que aseguraran que ese hombre la ame para siempre, y como ya es clienta, le haré un increíble descuento.-**

Akane observaba sin mucha ilusión los objetos que le mostraba el anciano, quería el amor de Ranma, pero no a costa de hechizos y trampas; ella no era como Xian pu. Estaba por irse cuando algo le llamó su atención, una pequeña madeja de hilo color rojo y negro se asomaba timida entre los polvos y frascos que se encontraban expuestos.

**\- ¿Para qué sirven esos hilos? –** preguntó Akane. Los colores le recordaron a Ranma y pensó que podría hacer una liga para su trenza, que fuera a juego con su ropa china.

**-Son hilos de protección, sirven para cuidar de toda desgracia al ser amado, altamente efectivos, sobretodo si los trenzas bajo la luna llena, y jovencita estas de suerte: hoy hay luna llena-.** Akane dudó, se sentía un poco tonta por lo irreal que sonaba todo; pero si es que en verdad funcionaban, Ranma siempre estaría protegido y si no lo hacían, pues simplemente se verían bien en él.

Se decidió y los compró. El resto de camino a casa lo pasó cavilando en cómo darle el regalo sin que los demás se dieran cuenta y armaran un alboroto al respecto.

Al llegar a casa Akane dejó las verduras en cocina y se dirigió a su cuarto, no quería toparse con nadie, y por fortuna así fue. Espero a que anocheciera y empezó a tejer, hizo y deshizo la liga más de 10 veces. Ella era consciente que no era muy hábil para las cosas manuales y femeninas, pero quería que esto saliera bien, así que; respiró profundamente y empezó de nuevo, al 13vo intento por fin lo había logrado.

**– ****¡Vaya! quedó mejor de lo que esperaba-** Se dijo a sí misma y con su corazón lleno de orgullo decidió salir de su cuarto y buscar a su prometido para entregarle el obsequio. Lo buscó por el dojo, el jardín y la cocina, pero no lo encontró.

Volvía resignada a su cuarto cuando giró por el pasillo se dio de bruces contra Ranma que iba saliendo del baño. El choque fue lo suficiente fuerte para empujarla. Estaba a punto de caer al suelo cuando las fuertes manos de él la sujetaron por la cintura. – **Akane eres una boba, ¿por qué no te fijas por dónde caminas? Esa cabezota tuya es un arma de cuidado, me quedará una marca por el golpe-.**

Akane todavía no abría los ojos y ya estaba furiosa por todos los insultos recibidos, estaba a punto de propinarle un buen golpe en la cara cuando se fijó en la mirada de Ranma; a pesar de hablarle con duras palabras, sus ojos (esos bellísimos ojos marinos en los que tanto le gustaba reflejarse) la miraban con ternura.

Toda su ira desapareció por completo y miro con detenimiento a Ranma. Eran pocas las ocasiones en que podía observar su rostro tan cerca **~Dios mío, es tan guapo~**. Como aun no los interrumpía nadie decidió quedarse así, protegida por el tibio calor que él emanaba de su cuerpo recién bañado.

Pasaron un par de segundos y Ranma fue el primero en romper el silencio **–¿Estás buscando a P-Chan? **

Akane frunció el cejo y replicó en su mente:** ~idiota, te buscaba a ti. ¿porque no nos quedamos un momento más así? ¿es que no te gusta estar conmigo? ~**

Ranma se enderezó y soltó a su prometida, lo que los obligó a poner distancia. Akane tembló un poco al sentir la falta de calor. **–No. Hace días que no veo a P-Chan, espero vuelva pronto, lo extraño. – **respondió ella con un mohín.

Él chico torció el gesto ligeramente ante la respuesta de Akane. No le gustaba que Ryoga estuviera cerca de ella y menos en su forma maldita; pero, que ella le dijera en su cara (y con un gesto tan adorable) cuanto extrañaba al cerdo era un golpe en su orgullo. **–Bueno, debe de andar por ahí perdido; no te preocupes él sabe cuidarse solo; vivir contigo es todo un reto; así que, está más que preparado para la vida en las calles**-

Ella se enfadó muchísimo, pero se entristeció aún más, **-Así que, así es como te sientes al vivir aquí-** bajó su rostro y empezó apretar sus puños, pero no por el coraje, sino por el dolor que le habían provocado las palabras de Ranma. Tal vez no era tan buena idea darle la liga, al final puede que ni siquiera funcione o peor, que él se niegue a llevarla puesta, **~es un bruto~ **pensó la chica.

–**Bueno, me voy a mi cuarto, buenas noches- **se obligó a decirlo con toda la indiferencia que pudo. No quería que él notara lo afectada que se sentía. Rodeó a Ranma y se encaminaba a su cuarto cuando él la detuvo tomando su mano.

**–****Espera-** dijo él, extrañado de la reacción de su prometida; ella no era de las que se rendía tan fácil, era agresiva y muy ruda, sobre todo con él. **–Sabes que me gusta vivir aquí, de no ser así ya me habría ido hace mucho tiempo, ¿por qué te molestas? –**

Obligó a la chica a girarse para que lo mirara de frente, pero sin soltar su mano **~ ¿su mano siempre ha sido tan pequeña? ¿Cómo es que algo que luce tan frágil puede ser tan destructivo? ~**analizó Ranma.

Al estar absorto observando las manos de Akane notó que sostenían algo **-¿Qué llevas ahí?-** Akane ni siquiera había respondido la primera pregunta cuando la segunda la tomó por sorpresa. Se sonrojó ligeramente y se soltó del agarre del muchacho, para ahora ella sostener su palma y depositarle el obsequio.

**–****Es una liga nueva para tu trenza, pensé que los colores hacían juego con tu ropa y… ~si le digo que la hice yo y con qué propósito seguro se va a burlar~ pues es todo, toma es tuya-**

Ranma sonrió lleno de felicidad; le gustaban los regalos. Cuando era un niño no recibía muchos debido a los constantes entrenamientos nómadas de su padre; razón por la cual siempre aceptaba los regalos de sus otras prometidas; pero los de Akane eran realmente especiales, el hecho de que ella pensará en él y que esos pensamientos se materializaran en un objeto (que no fuera comida) lo hacían sentir el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

**-Gracias Akane, la usare siempre-** dijo Ranma y sonrió ampliamente mientras se colocaba la liga al final de su distintiva trenza.

Akane quedó totalmente hipnotizada, nunca lo había visto sonreír de esa manera, no solo con sus labios; sus ojos azules reflejaban pequeñas chispas; ya no importaba si los hilos funcionaban o no, todo había valido la pena.

**-N-n-no, fue nada- **tartamudeó un poco y le devolvió la sonrisa.

Una vez que terminó de colocar el regalo en su lugar, Ranma inspeccionó los alrededores para asegurarse que nadie lo estuviera viendo y tomó de la mano a Akane, para dirigirse a toda prisa al segundo piso de la casa. Cuando llegaron a la habitación de la chica se detuvo frente a la puerta y la soltó de su agarre.

Akane estaba perpleja no entendía que hacían parados en ese lugar. Inesperadamente Ranma la besó en la mejilla.

Fue un beso rápido y cálido**. –Buenas Noches Akane- **dijo su prometido y desapareció rápido por el pasillo.

Akane seguía estoica en el mismo lugar. Lentamente levantó una mano y con las yemas de los dedos rozó el sitio en donde Ranma había depositado aquel beso; sintió un cosquilleo en toda su piel; sonrió y dijo al viento **–Buenas noches Ranma-.**

**Continuará **

**Gracias por leer**

**B. **


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

**-Familia el desayuno está listo-** gritó Kasumi desde el comedor; rápidamente los miembros que vivían en la casa se acomodaron alrededor de la mesa para degustar la comida que había preparado la mayor de las Tendo.

El día pintaba para ser tranquilo, aun no se habían aparecido prometidas excéntricas, ni enemigos buscando venganza. El desayuno había pasado y los prometidos ahora iban camino a la escuela sin percances a la vista.

**\- Oye Akane-** inició la conversación el chico.

**\- ¿Si? -** Respondió ella.

**\- ¿Qué vas a hacer después de la escuela? -** Preguntó él.

Akane se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta **–Nada en particular, ¿Por qué? -**

**-Bueno, como me hiciste un regalo-** dijo Ranma mientras tomaba el extremo de su trenza y miraba la liga con una sonrisa en los labios **–quiero compensártelo invitándote a comer; ¿hamburguesas? Vamos al terminar las clases- **finalizó (aun sonriendo), estaba seguro que Akane no lo rechazaría; sabía que las hamburguesas son su comida favorita.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza **\- ¡Sí!, vamos-.**

**~ ¿Es una cita? ~** se cuestionaba Akane en sus adentros, mientras sostenía su propio rostro entre sus manos.**~Ranma me está invitando a una cita~** gritó internamente emocionada.

**-Eh Akane, no te quedes atrás o llegaremos tarde-** le gritó su prometido que ya le llevaba varios pasos de ventaja. **–Vooooy-** respondió ella con toda la emoción del mundo contenida en sus ojos cafés.

Durante las clases Akane no fue capaz de concentrarse, sólo podía pensar en la "cita"; se sentía nerviosa y emocionada. Además, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a su prometido. Estaba atenta de sus movimientos: la forma en que jugaba con el lapicero, cómo se reía (Dios sabe de qué) con sus amigos, sus cabellos rebeldes mecidos por el viento que se colaba por la ventana y cómo se humedecía los labios de vez en cuando. Se concentró en esos labios que, la noche anterior la habían besado con dulzura y rapidez; empezó sentir como toda su cara empezaba a arder de sonrojo; así que, decidió concentrarse en sus deberes; claro que, no lo logró.

Las primeras clases de la mañana pasaron rápidamente y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya era hora del almuerzo. Akane estaba tomando sus alimentos como todos los días de escuela; junto con sus amigas en el jardín. Yuka, Sayuri, Asami y Hiroko estaban particularmente emocionadas porque ese día tenían una salida al centro comercial después de clases. Akane lo había olvidado por completo.

**\- ¿Qué pasa Akane? Toda la mañana has estado en las nubes, ¿No te sientes bien para ir con nosotras al centro comercial?** \- preguntó Asami.

**-No, no es eso-** Dijo un poco tímida Akane**.– Es que…-**

Como Akane no les daba una respuesta directa, y se estaba empezando a sonrojar; las chicas inmediatamente dedujeron que era algo relacionado con Ranma. Las cuatro se miraron con complicidad y rodearon a Akane para sacarle toda la verdad.

**\- ¿Akane tu preocupación tiene que ver con tu prometido?** comentó Yuka. Más que una pregunta, Akane sintió que era una afirmación de parte de su amiga.

**\- ¡No¡-** dijo la aludida con la voz un poco aguda, lo cual la delató completamente ante sus amigas. **–bueno si, es que tenemos una cita al finali…- **las amigas no dejaron que terminara la frase. **\- ¡Yiaaaaaaa¡- **chillaron las cuatro al unísono interrumpiéndola.

**–****Akane, por fin se animó el lento de Ranma, estamos tan contentas por ti- **dijo Hiroko.–Vamos cuéntanos como te pidió que salieran- la animó Sayuri.

**-N-no, no es algo tan importante, sólo vamos a salir a comer después de clases-** afirmo Akane, no quería dar explicaciones de cómo le había hecho un regalo a Ranma, el cual lo puso tan feliz que, como agradecimiento él la estaba invitando a una cita.

No, no quería evidenciar lo feliz que se sentía, era una emoción que quería guardar sólo para ella misma.

Sus amigas empezaron a darle consejos y siguieron platicando emocionadas por lo que más tarde iba a acontecer, Akane solo se limitó a sonreír y a escucharlas el resto del día.

La hora había llegado, Akane salió corriendo de los vestidores de chicas, como la última clase fue educación física; ella y Ranma quedaron de verse en la puerta de entrada. Él la esperaba recargado en la pared.

**-Hasta que llegas Akane, siento que llevo una eternidad esperándote-** le reclamó el chico,

**– ****No seas exagerado, solo me has esperado un par de minutos. No morirás de hambre-** contratacó Akane mostrando una ligera sonrisa.

Ambos chicos empezaron a caminar plácidamente hacia el restaurante, iban platicando amenamente sobre lo acontecido en su día escolar, la tarde pintaba para ser igual de tranquila que la mañana.

Llegaron a su destino y todo continuaba en calma y armonía, en verdad parecían una pareja normal en una cita. Ranma estaba devorando su tercer hamburguesa cuando Akane lo interrumpió.

**– ****Oye Ranma**-

**-¿Quémph?-** contestó él con la boca aún llena.

**\- Me preguntaba… no te han pasado cosas malas hoy, ¿verdad? -**

Ranma tragó su comida y se empezó a rascar la cabeza **–mmmm, ahora que lo pienso no, ni Kuno se apareció para molestarme hoy-.**

**-Creo que este día me levante con suerte-** sonrió y siguió comiendo sin preocupación.

**~ ¡Vaya! parece que si funcionan los hilos de protección~** Akane río un poquito de sus pensamientos. Se sentía tan alegre que se le hbía formado un bonito rubor en las mejillas.

Ranma la observaba divertido. Le pareció una escena curiosa y tierna. Tenía mucho tiempo que no la veía así de contenta **~Si la hace tan feliz una hamburguesa, creo que debería invitarla más seguido. Sí que se ve bonita riendo de esa forma~ **caviló el chico.

Continuará...

Actualización cortita, pronto el capítulo 3.

Gracias por leer C:

B.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ranma 1/2 y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fic es sin fines de lucro**

**PROTECCIÓN **

Capítulo 3

~Pensamientos~

-Diálogos-

El día estaba por terminar, el sol se estaba poniendo y las calles se tornaban cada vez más oscuras. Ranma y Akane salieron del restaurant y emprendieron el regreso a casa.

Akane caminaba callada; su mente estaba ocupada por la incredulidad. Seguía sorprendida de que la magia funcionara; había pasado casi un día entero sin que nadie los molestara: no enemigos, no prometidas, no personajes raros, ni siquiera Happosai se había aparecido en la ciudad causando problemas. Tal vez 24 horas no parecía mucho tiempo; pero para Ranma, que vivía rodeado de calamidades en todo momento, era un record.

**~ ¿Se sentirá bien? ~**

**~Lleva un rato sin hablar. ~**

**~ ¿Estará enojada por algo que hice? ~**

**~ ¿Pero, que hice? ~**

**~ ¡No¡ yo no le hice nada. **

**~ ¿O sí? ~**

Ranma se devanaba los sesos tratando de pensar porque su prometida se había puesto tan seria de un momento a otro. Pero no lograba descifrar que estaba pasando, había sido un buen día, no habían peleado; es más, la habían pasado realmente bien en el restaurante.

Rasco fuertemente su cabeza con ambas manos, la situación lo estaba exasperando, cuando de pronto un pensamiento funesto lo asaltó

**~ Tal vez esta fastidiada de mí. ¿Y si ya no le gusto?**

**~ ¿Qué haré si ya no quiere ser mi prometida? ~**

No podía preguntarle directamente a Akane si ya había dejado de quererlo, las charlas emocionales no eran lo suyo. Además, estaba seguro que su corazón no se recuperaría del golpe si ella le afirmaba que ya no estaba interesada en él.

Entonces en su mente surgió una idea: **~La tomaré de la mano…. Si claro, ya lo hemos hecho antes. Si no me rechaza, quiere decir que aún está interesada en mí~**

Ranma miró su objetivo, se mecía suavemente siguiendo la cadencia de los pasos de Akane.

Realizo su primer intento, pero se acobardo a medio camino.

Habían pasado 5 minutos; él los sintió como 5 horas. **~Es ahora o nunca~** se dijo dándose ánimo y por fin tomo la mano de la chica entre la suya. Pero en esta ocasión, no sólo sostuvo la mano de Akane como otras veces; entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella. Quería que el gesto fuera más maduro, necesitaba demostrarle sus sentimientos.

Akane de pronto sintió su mano aprisionada por algo, giro inmediatamente su cabeza para saber que estaba sucediendo; vio como Ranma unía sus dedos a los de ella en un movimiento torpe pero gentil.

Observó un buen rato la unión, no sabía que estaba sucediendo, pero tampoco se atrevía a preguntar; simplemente levanto sus ojos para encontrarse con los de su prometido, los cuales la miraban con una mezcla de alegría y duda. Sonrió y le dio un pequeño jalón para indicarle que siguieran caminando **–Hoy fue un buen día ¿verdad? -**

Cuando Akane finalmente respondió a su toque, Ranma soltó en un suspiro todo el aire que tenía contenido en los pulmones, el buen ánimo con el que su prometida respondía a su muestra de cariño dejo su mente tranquila y decidió no pensar en nada más que en el calorcito que sentía en su corazón.

**-Si-** respondió él apretando con delicadeza la mano de Akane.

Caminaron el resto del trayecto a casa en silencio, como en realidad no sabían muy bien que decir simplemente se dedicaron a disfrutar de su mutua compañía.

Al llegar a la puerta exterior soltaron su agarre, ambos estaban conscientes que de entrar a la casa de esa forma tan cariñosa solo les traerá problemas.

**-Aún es temprano, me iré a entrenar al dojo-** Dijo el chico para romper la tensión y generar de nuevo un ambiente agradable.

**-Oh, ya veo, sí. Es buena idea-** respondió Akane. Sonrió y vio como Ranma se encaminaba al dojo.

Ella opto por ayudar a Kasumi con la cena para matar el tiempo.

_ô_

Kasumi tarareaba alegremente una canción mientras preparaba la cena, Akane a su lado se dedicaba a pelar las verduras, era las pocas cosas en la cocina que hacia bien.

**-Oye Kasumi...- **

**-Dime Akane-**

**-¿Tu crees en la magia?**

Kasumi rio ligeramente por la pregunta de Akane **– Los magos solo realizan trucos Akane; esas cosas no son de verdad, solo son ilusiones-. **

**-mmm, no Kasumi, no me refiero a ese tipo de magia; sino a la de los hechizos, pociones y ese tipo de cosas-** replico Akane.

**-¡Oh entiendo!. Bueno, la verdad es que, creo que no hay mucha diferencia entre ambos tipos de magia-** Dijo Kasumi

**-¿Enserio, Por qué?-** pregunto la menor.

Kasumi giro su cuerpo un poco para poder responderle de frente a su hermana **\- Los efectos de cualquier tipo de magia dependen de la fe que tu pongas en ellos; si crees en los poderes de la magia, seguramente cualquier evento que pase en tu vida lo vas relacionar con ello. Es decir, al final tú mismo creas en tu mente la ilusión de que los resultados son reales, aunque no sea así. Ya sabes, cómo en la magia para niños-. **

**-Además, creo tratar de resolver las cosas con magia le quita lo divertido a la vida-. **Finalizó Kasumi su reflexión con una sonrisa.

Akane se quedó sorprendida con la respuesta de Kasumi no creía que su hermana tuviera un análisis tan profundo con respecto al tema.

**-Bueno, si tal vez- **respondió Akane sintiéndose un poco tonta, por ella si haber creido en esas cosas** -pero si alguien a quien quieres siempre se ve envuelto en problemas; harías lo que fuera para protegerlo, hasta creer en la magia ¿no crees? -**

Kasumi la miro de reojo divertida, empezaba a entender hacia donde iba la conversación. Conocía perfectamente a sus dos hermanas; sobre todo a Akane, después de todo, ella prácticamente la había criado.

**-Creo que; yo también haría todo por la persona que amo, hasta creer en lo imposible-** contesto Kasumi divertida. **–Ranma es un chico afortunado-**.

La cara de Akane se pintó de mil colores

**-!Yo no dije que amara a nadie! que cosas dices Kasumi. Además, sólo le di el objeto de protección, porque… ya sabes, él se mete en problemas y terminan siendo nuestros problemas también-. **

**\- No es que yo lo…. -** se detuvo antes de finalizar la frase y empezó a sentir como su corazón latía a toda prisa **– yo lo quiero-**. Nunca antes lo había dicho en voz alta y frente a otra persona.

Kasumi la miro con ternura, su hermanita ya no era más una niña. Le sostuvo la mano en un gesto de apoyo; sabía que, para Akane decir esas palabras había sido algo muy difícil. **–Vamos Akane, terminemos la cena-. **

Akane sonrió y asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza, sabía que sus sentimientos estaban seguros con Kasumi.

Ranma se encontraba pasmado detrás de la puerta, tenía un buen rato ahí oculto. Había ido a la cocina por un vaso de agua y llevado por su infantil curiosidad escucho en secreto la conversación de las hermanas.

Tomo el final de su trenza entre los dedos y la miro sonriente **~Me quiere~** se dijo a sí mismo y se fue del lugar.

**-Sí, hoy fue el mejor día de mi vida-. **

Continuara…

**Capítulo Final, pronto. **

**Gracias por leer. **

**B. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Este Fic es sin fines de lucro. **

**PROTECCIÓN **

**Capítulo Final **

Domingo por la tarde, el sol ya caía en el horizonte y el viento mecía con suavidad las hojas de los árboles del jardín. En la casa reinaba el silencio y la serenidad. Lo que, causaba la impresión de que, esa no era la vivienda de los Tendo, el lugar más ruidoso y caótico del vecindario.

Ranma tomaba una siesta en el comedor. Había estado mirando la televisión un buen rato, pero al no haber nada bueno proyectado, opto por mejor dormir una siesta. Era una tarde fresca y agradable. Tenía que aprovechar el buen clima y que, en casa en ese momento sólo se encontraba él.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Ya llegué-** grito Akane desde la puerta de entrada mientras se quitaba los zapatos y se colocaba unas pantuflas en sus pies desnudos. Había salido a pasear con sus amigas, por lo que, estaba un poco más arreglada de lo usual y llevaba un poco de maquillaje encima y un bonito conjunto (una faldita negra acompañada de una blusa ligera de color azul oscuro de manga larga).

Empezó a recorrer los pasillos de la casa en busca de alguien, pero solo encontró silencio. Decidió comer algún bocadillo y mirar la televisión en lo que llegaba alguna de sus hermanas o su papá a hacerle compañía. No le gustaba pasar mucho tiempo sola en casa. No sabía a bien porque, pero la deprimía un poco.

Estaba por sentarse en el cojín más cercano a la televisión, cuando vio a su prometido tendido en el suelo. Se asustó un poco y dio un ligero respingo **-Creí que no había nadie. Me asustaste-** se dirigió a Ranma, pero este no le contesto.

Al no obtener respuesta, Akane se acercó al chico y se sentó junto a él. **~Está dormido~ **observó. Al ver la situación decidió mejor no hacer mucho ruido y se quedó ahí mismo sentada; encogió sus piernas hasta poder abrazarlas y recargo su cabeza en sus propias rodillas. Termino de acomodarse, de tal forma que estuviera cómoda, pero al mismo tiempo pudiera ver completamente el rostro de Ranma.

**\- ¿Tu sí que puedes dormir donde sea no? - **empezó a platicar con él en forma de monólogo. - **Sabes, hay momentos en los que en verdad te envidio. Me encantaría tener el talento nato que tienes para las artes marciales, eres fuerte y eso nadie lo pone en duda. **Akane suspiro fuerte, hacia un rato que hablaba mirando el paisaje del jardín de su casa y había dejado de cuidar su volumen para no despertar a su prometido. **Además, parece que nada te preocupa, en verdad pareces seguro y feliz casi todo el tiempo, hasta cuando duermes. -**

**-¿En serio me veo feliz todo el tiempo?-** La voz de Ranma la interrumpió abruptamente.

**-Kyaaaaaaaaahhh-** grito con toda su fuerza, el ruido repentino la asustó y a parte no se esperaba que Ranma estuviera escuchándola. **¡No me hables de repente! y ¿Por qué estabas fingiendo que dormías? - **Le lanzó una cachetada que no consiguio dar porque Ranma alcanzó a sujetarla de la muñeca.

El agarre que él mantenía en ella era suave pero firme, no la dejó que se soltará. Mientras tanto él se desperezaba rascándose la cabeza **–No estaba fingiendo, en verdad dormía. Pero tú con todo tu ruido y tus platicas me despertaste-**

Akane se abochorno ligeramente por la vergüenza de verse descubierta **–Yo no soy ruidosa y yo cómo voy a…-** se empezó a quejar. Sin darle aviso, Ranma la interrumpió jalándola para que estuviera más cerca de él y en un movimiento rápido colocó su cabeza en el regazo de su prometida para usarlo a modo de almohada.

A ella se le erizaron todos sus cabellos azules y se puso tan roja como un tomate. **-¡¿pero qué estás haciendo?! **le reclamó mientras trataba de zafarse inútilmente, él se había establecido en sus piernas y no parecía querer moverse de ahí.

**-Ya que interrumpiste mi comodidad, tengo derecho a recuperarla. Y en esta posición es como más cómodo estoy-** sentenció Ranma.

Akane lo miro con una mezcla de enojo, incredulidad y diversión. Parecía que estaba discutiendo con un niño pequeño y no con su prometido de 17 años. Finalmente lo dejo ser. Miro de nuevo hacia el jardín y suspiro profundamente como símbolo de su derrota.

**-No respondiste a mi pregunta- **alego él.

**-¿Cuál pregunta?-** indicó ella agachando la cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

**-¿Qué si en verdad crees que soy feliz todo el tiempo? **Contestó Ranma.

Akane subió su cabeza y miro el techo con un gesto gracioso en los labios. Estaba analizando su respuesta **-mmm, bueno no parece que te preocupen muchas cosas a parte de la comida y ganar combates. Y cuando tienes ambos, pues… en verdad pareces contento. - **Bajo de nuevo su cabeza para poder ver la expresión del chico **-¿O acaso no eres feliz?-**

Ranma la imitó y miro al techo de la casa, como si ahí estuvieran escritas todas las respuestas. Después de un rato por fin contestó** –Si, lo soy. Pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga preocupaciones o que todo mi mundo sea perfecto. - **

Akane fijó la vista en otro punto que no fueran los ojos de Ranma, no quería que la mirara a la cara cuando le hiciera la siguiente pregunta que le quemaba en la punta de la lengua** –¿Te preocupa el compromiso que hicieron nuestros padres? ¿Es… eso lo que hace que tu mundo no sea perfecto? - **le cuestionó con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

Seguía sin mirar a Ranma. Su corazón latía muy rápido, sentía como martillaba sin piedad dentro de su pecho mientras esperaba ansiosa la respuesta.

Ranma la pellizco en la pierna para obligarla a que volteara su rostro hacia él** -¡auchh! ¿qué haces? **\- le replicó mientras se sobaba la piel dolorida.

Cuando se aseguró que lo miraba, Ranma le dijo **-No seas boba, el compromiso es algo que… nosotros decidiremos con el tiempo. - **Le fue inevitable sonrojarse mientras terminaba la primera frase.** – Lo que me preocupa es- **hizo una pausa como si no encontrara las palabras para expresarse **–es no cumplir con las expectativas de la familia. No ser el hombre que esperan. Pero sobre todo me preocupa el caos que siempre me rodea, y que algún día tantos problemas me impidan proteger a los que quiero-. **Cuando termino de explicar su respuesta su rostro se descompuso un poco, recordó todas aquellas ocasiones en las que Akane se había visto envuelta en peligro por su culpa, la vez en que, en sus brazos casi la perdió para siempre.

Seguía con la mirada turbada cuando en su frente sintió un ligero dolor. Su prometida le había dado un golpe con el dedo índice. **-Eso fue por lo de hace rato-** le dijo Akane justificándose burlona y lo miró directo a los ojos. **–¿Si sabes que no estás sólo verdad? Tienes muchos amigos que te quieren y te han apoyado y te apoyaran siempre. Y… y yo también estaré para cuando me necesites. -**

Esos bonitos ojos cafés le devolvían una mirada cargada de ternura. Ranma sonrió y comprendió lo afortunado que era al tener de prometida a Akane; de todas las locuras que su padre había cometido en su nombre, haberlo comprometido con ella, era lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado.

**\- ¿Lo dices en serio? -** preguntó notablemente contento.

Akane sonrió bonito, como solo ella sabía hacerlo y le dijo firmemente **–claro-.**

Ranma le devolvió la sonrisa y finalmente se levantó del regazo de su prometida para acomodarse junto a ella. Con el movimiento su trenza acabo recargada en su pecho. Akane se le quedo mirando varios segundos en silencio, contemplado que en efecto él no se había desecho del regalo que ella le dio.

**\- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿te arrepientes de habérmela regalado?** Le pregunto Ranma mientras acariciaba la liga con sus dedos. **-Se ve estupenda en mi verdad-** dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

Akane río con fuerza de una forma tan contagiosa que, Ranma no pudo evitar acompañarla. El sonido de ambos pronto inundo toda la casa. Hacía mucho tiempo que no reían de esa forma.

Ella estaba dando bocanadas, le faltaba el aire de tanto reír. Pequeñas perlas acuosas se acumularon en las comisuras de sus ojos. Aún los tenía cerrados a causa de los espasmos; cuando sintió el tibio contacto en sus mejillas. Ranma le limpiaba con la punta de los dedos las lágrimas.

Akane fijó la mirada en el rostro de él. Era el segundo gesto de amabilidad que le brindaba su prometido y seguía sin saber cómo reaccionar. Se quedó muy quieta esperando a que Ranma terminara y fuera el primero en romper el silencio.

**-Sabes, desde que me regalaste la liga; las cosas han ido bien. ¿Has notado que no me he transformado en días o que ni siquiera Xian Pu se ha aparecido por aquí a molestar? -** comentó Ranma. **–¡Creo que es de buena suerte! - **Finalizó el chico con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

Akane sintió como su pecho se oprimía de la emoción de ver a su amado prometido tan contento; estaba a punto de confesarle el secreto de la liga cuando una voz se escuchó en la entrada.

**-Papá, Tio Genma, ¿Alguien? Necesito ayuda con las compras-** grito Kasumi, mientras dejaba enormes bolsas con comestibles en el suelo.

**-Ya voy Kasumi-** gritó Akane. Se levantó y se dirigió a Ranma **-Me alegra que tu regalo te de buena suerte… y protección-** Sonrió **–Me voy a ayudar a Kasumi-** se giró y cuando estaba a punto de dar el primer paso la voz de Ranma la detuvo.

**-¡Akane!- **

**-¿Si?-** Respondió ella girando el rostro para prestarle atención.

**-Hoy te ves linda. Deberías usar más ese color. El azul se ve bien ti-** finalizó Ranma.

Akane entreabrió ligeramente los labios en señal de sorpresa. No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó mirando a su prometido y tampoco cuanto duro sin emitir sonido alguno. Su cabeza estaba totalmente embotada por la felicidad de lo que acababa de escuchar.

**\- ¡Akane! -** gritó Kasumi. Sacando a la chica de su ensoñación. Miro a Ranma y asintió tímidamente con la cabeza, para después irse corriendo en busca de su hermana.

Ranma la vio irse. Prendió la tele y fingió verla mientras trataba de calmar sus nervios.

**. **

**.**

**.**

Lunes por la mañana. Habían pasado un par de semanas desde que Akane le había regalado la liga mágica a Ranma y a pesar de haber tenido unos días de tranquilidad. Parece que todo volvía a la normalidad.

Ese día en particular se les había hecho tarde. Xian Pu había aparecido en el desayuno, alegando que era su aniversario con Ranma y causo un gran desastre al tratar de exigirle una cita de celebración.

Corrían a todo pulmón camino a la escuela, Ranma iba a la cabeza, la había adelantado un poco.

Akane meditaba que tal vez el efecto de la liga era de corto plazo o que simplemente esos hilos nunca habían sido mágicos y que tal y como le había dicho su hermana mayor; todo había sido causalidad sumada al deseo de su corazón de proteger a quien ama.

Estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no notó el momento en que Ranma había desaparecido del camino.

**-¡Heeeey!-** le grito él por detrás de la nuca. Akane paró en seco la marcha y se giró para reclamarle.

En cuanto estuvo frente a Ranma, él la tomo de la muñeca y la hizo girar sobre sus pies. **–Deja de soñar Akane. Llegaremos tarde y nos castigaran por tu lentitud- **protesto mientras la jalaba para comenzar de nuevo la carrera hacia la escuela

Akane ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reclamarle, estaba hipnotizada por la trenza negra que bailaba al compás de los pasos de su prometido. Miro la liga y sonrió al recordar el beso, las caricias y palabras que Ranma le había dedicado los últimos días. Tomo impulso y soltó al chico de la mano.

**-¿Lenta yo? El único que corre como tortuga aquí eres tú**\- grito mientras rebasaba en la carrera a Ranma **–El último invita la comida hoy-** sentenció con un tono alegre mientras seguía corriendo con todas sus fuerzas.

Ranma se quejó **–Eres una tramposa, me tomaste por sorpresa- **

Akane giro la cabeza y le saco la lengua en un tono juguetón y rió con todas sus fuerzas mientras llegaba a las puertas de la escuela.

Ranma sonrió y bajo poquito la velocidad. Lo suficiente para que ella ganara, pero no para que se diera cuenta que le daba ventaja. Después de todo haría lo que fuera para volver a verla comer hamburguesas.

**FIN**

**Gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Lamento mucho haberme tardado tanto con este capítulo. Estuve enferma y no le pude dedicar tanto tiempo. Espero el final sea lo que ustedes esperaban. Quise plasmar un poquito esa bonita relación de amistad-amor que tienen Ranma y Akane, pero con toque más maduro. Espero haberlo logrado. **

**Infinitas gracias por todos sus comentarios, me alientan y me hacen muy feliz. **

**P.D. Por si no lo habían notado Ranma es mi personaje favorito de todo el mundo. Solo se los quería compartir :P**

**Gracias por leer. **

**B. **


	5. Epílogo

**Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fic es sin fines de lucro**

**PROTECCIÓN **

**EPÍLOGO**

Era una noche cálida, de esas en que dejas la ventana abierta para permitir que un poco de brisa entre y refresque tu piel. Hacía tanto calor que decidí dormir con un ligero camisón de tirantes. Bueno eso de "dormir" era solo un decir. Por alguna razón mi mente y cuerpo se rehusaban a descansar: así que, solo me encontraba tumbada en la cama mirando el techo de mi habitación.

Seguía en mi letargo cuando escuche un crujido en la ventana. Mi corazón se aceleró e instintivamente tome el bokken que siempre guardaba debajo de la cama. Me puse en guardia esperando a que las cortinas dejaran de ondear y me revelaran al intruso pervertido que se atrevía a molestarme a esas horas.

Una sombra se movió sigilosamente y se adentró. El miedo me había paralizado. El bulto oscuro que se encontraba en esos momentos en el centro de mi habitación se comenzó a mover, y en unos segundos adquirió altura hasta formar la silueta de una persona; produjo un ruido extraño, era como un crujido ahogado.

\- ¿Quién eres? Pregunté intentando que en mi voz no se notara el terror que me invadía en esos momentos.

-Shhhhhhh. Emitió sin decir nada más.

El valor me afloró súbitamente ~ ¡Soy un artista marcial! Yo puedo con cualquier amenaza~ Di un paso hacia adelante estaba a punto de lanzar el primer golpe, cuando una voz familiar me llamó por mi nombre.

-Akane, soy yo. Susurró el tonto.

Bajé el bokken hasta el suelo. –¡Ranma! Exclame mientras me acercaba hacia su dirección.

-Shhhhh. Volvió a callarme una segunda vez. – No hables tan alto. Afuera alguien podría oírnos.

Pestañe un par de veces tratando de descifrar que hacia en mi cuarto y ¡a esas horas! - ¿Qué rayos haces en mi habitación? Casi me matas del susto.

Ranma se rascaba la nuca con una mano –Tenía tanto calor que decidí comprar un helado. Levantó su mano derecha, en ella llevaba una bolsa plástica de la tienda de conveniencia, en su interior de adivinaban bultos de diversos tamaños. –Pero creo que compre de más y quería compartirlos contigo-.

\- ¡Ah! Fue lo único que atine a decir. Me sentí tan tonta por mi exagerada reacción.

\- ¿Qué te parece si los comemos afuera?, ya sabes, para que no piensen cosas raras si nos encuentran en tu habitación. Dijo Ranma ligeramente sonrojado.

No había nada que me gustará más que ver su expresión de nerviosismo, le daba un aire de ternura que me era irrestible.

-Sí. Respondí inmediatamente. Aunque era tentador que estuviéramos en un lugar cómodo, como mi habitación, el riesgo de ser atrapados por nuestros padres y que éstos armaran un alboroto, era alto. Lo mejor era salir de ahí.

Antes de escapar por la ventana me coloque mis pantuflas y tome una frazada. Ranma me tendió la bolsa para que yo la sostuviera y sin pedirme permiso me levantó. Yo, como siempre me aferre fuerte de su cuello, envolviéndolo entre mis brazos.

De dos brincos llegamos al tejado. Al aterrizar Ranma no me había soltado. Levante la mirada y vi que el miraba fijamente hacia mí pecho.

Había olvidado por completo que no vestía mi usual pijama… sino aquel estúpido camisón rosa de tirantes. El cual en esos momentos dejaba a la intemperie una gran cantidad de piel: mis clavículas, hombros y una buena parte de mis piernas.

Me removí inquieta, aun entre sus brazos. Ranma pareció entender y me depositó suavemente en el suelo.

-L-lo siento. Se excusó. –No es que quisiera mirarte de esa forma; es solo que, nunca te había visto con ese tipo de ropa y me sorprendió.

Sentí como mis mejillas explotaban en calor. No estaba segura si por la vergüenza de que Ranma notará mi peculiar pijama o del coraje porque para él, yo no era lo suficientemente bonita como para "verme" por gusto y no por sorpresa.

Le avente la bolsa de dulces al pecho y me envolví furiosamente en la frazada. Acto seguido me agaché y me hice bolita. Intentando que mi cara quedara oculta entre mis rodillas. Ranma era un idiota sin remedio… pero yo lo era más, porque aún me dolía no ser lo que él esperaba de una prometida.

Comencé a escuchar el ruido del plástico rasgándose.

-Akane… susurró mi nombre en un tono tan dulce, que me fue imposible no voltear hacia su dirección.

Sostenía frente a mí una paleta de fresas con crema. Mi favorita. Hice un puchero con la boca, indicándole que no quería nada de él.

Ranma me miraba sereno y me volvió a ofrecer el dulce. –Lo siento. Exclamó.

Sus palabras desarmaron todas mis defensas, aunque si he de ser honesta, desde hace rato que las había derribado todas. Saque mis manos de debajo de la frazada y tome la paleta.

Me sonrió sin mostrar sus dientes. Se sentó a mi lado, muy junto. Acto seguido devoró un helado sabor chocolate.

Él ya iba por el tercer dulce cuando lo interrumpí. Sostuve su trenza entre mis manos, acariciando su "listón de protección", con lentitud acomodé su cabello sobre su pecho y posé mi mano a la altura de su corazón. Sentía claramente el movimiento de los latidos acompasados. Levante mi mirada para encontrarme con la de él.

Sus bonitos ojos azules me miraban fijamente. La luz de la luna le daba de lleno evidenciando rastros de chocolate por todo su rostro. Sonreí por su infantil apariencia y lo besé en los labios.

Cerré los ojos muy fuerte y lo besé con la boca abierta. Un extraño hormigueo recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Los labios de Ranma eran perfectos, suaves y firmes. Tenían el sabor del chocolate.

Entonces mi prometido me sujetó de los hombros y se separó de mí. Me miró directo a los ojos y dijo - ¿Por qué me haces esto?

Me sentí débil. Tanto que, si no fuera porque él me seguía sujetando, seguramente me hubiera desplomado ahí mismo. Mis ojos empezaban a escocer, las lágrimas no tardarían en agolparse. Había sido una idiota al pensar que Ranma se sentía de la misma forma que yo.

Baje la cabeza para evitar que me viera llorar. Intente zafarme de su agarre, pero fue inútil. Ranma me sostenía fuerte.

-No es justo. Susurró en mi oído. –Yo quería besarte primero.

Sus últimas palabras me dejaron sin aliento. Levante el rostro para mirarlo a la cara y reclamarle su horrible broma. Pero Ranma no me dio tiempo. Sus manos se deslizaron por mi cuello, apretándome suavemente las mejillas con los pulgares. Sentí la presión de sus labios contra los míos sofocando cualquier palabra. Sus manos bajaron por mis hombros, rozando mi espalda hasta posicionarse en mi cintura. Intentó estrecharme contra él, pero yo me incline hasta quedar semi recostados.

Ranma apoyaba su codo en el tejado y con su mano libre me sostenía fuerte de la cintura. Yo me senté a horcajadas sobre sus piernas y con ambas manos me aferraba a su cabello. Esta vez lo bese profundamente, con ansias. Mordí suavemente su labio inferior antes de separarme de él para tomar un poco de aliento.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a besar así? Me preguntó mi prometido con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

Yo lo mire atónita, seguramente mi cara estaba tan roja como un tomate. –Eres un idiota. Le solté totalmente avergonzada.

Ranma se incorporó, haciendo que yo también tuviera que acomodarme y sentarme sobre mis muslos. Acercó su mano a mi brazo derecho y suavemente levantó el tirante caído de mi camisón hasta acomodarlo en su lugar.

-Creo que por hoy hay que parar aquí. Murmuró Ranma y me besó en la mejilla.

Asentí. Mi corazón iba a explotar por todas las emociones que me invadian en ese momento. Necesitaba también una pausa. Me acomode a su lado y deje caer mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. Ranma paso su brazo por mi espalda y lo posó en mi cintura. Suspiró y recargo su mejilla sobre mi cabello.

Su aroma y calor inundaron mis sentidos. Por primera vez en toda mi vida, me sentí totalmente protegida.

Gracias por leer.

B.


End file.
